


Shattered Diamond

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a spy for the US Government during World War ll. He is sent to Germany to impersonate an SS officer to find and expose Nazi secrets. Unfortunately, Ludwig Beilschmidt keeps a close watch on Alfred, making his mission much more difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred Looked at himself in the mirror, perfect liar, wasn't he? A month ago, troops captured a young SS officer called Hans Schneider, common and boring name, right? Well, he had a striking similarity to Alfred, that's when the captain had an excellent idea, dress him up as the young kraut and go to one of the German camps and pretend to be one of them! At first he was against the stupid idea and would rather be dead before he put on that awful uniform. But, his commanding officers more or less forced him to. He had no choice but to do it. Alfred likes to think to himself that he's making his country proud, it's the only way he can sleep at night. 

Alfred knew how to speak German as if he was actually from Germany, so that helped his not so great acting skills. But he learned how to act like those horrid Nazis quite quickly actually. He always smiled brightly though, always tried to be kind no matter how annoying he may have been to some.

Alfred finished getting ready and put on his cap and glasses, he looked at himself, disgusted. He looked just like them, no one could tell be was American. The medals, the only one that was somewhat cool was the iron cross, the skulls on the collar, and the swastika on his right arm. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he was the perfect Nazi Aryan. He hated it.

He took a deep breath and smiled, making sure his black uniform was nice and neat. That was the point to look like one of them, so he shouldn't mope about it. No way in hell he'd be a sourpuss because he resembled them. Alfred will not fail his mission and is certainly not going to let it go to his head! He was Alfred Fucking Jones! Nothing can bring him down, he'll always get back up on his feet, besides, he's made it this far. 

He stepped out of his room and into the red and gold hall. It had a long soft carpet, and small tables holding up pictures and such. The paintings on the wall were beautiful, but had a sad story to them. He tried to pay no mind to the lavish decorations and walked down the hall. 

Another door opened from across the hall, a tall, broad man stepped out of the room. His uniform absolutely perfect, covered in medals, his hair was over gelled, his walk was more like a march and had an almost irritated expression. He looked stiff too. Light blonde Hair and blue eyes, given all his medals, he must be Hitler's favorite, Alfred thought

Ludwig Beilschmidt, was his name. Alfred just simply assumed he was just another cold and heartless Nazi who hates everything.

Ludwig walked beside Alfred, the Germans mere presence was terrifying. Ludwig glanced at Alfred, but it felt like a glare. "What are you staring at?" Alfred almost hissed, but quickly tried to have more friendly aura , Ludwig looked away and said, "you just don't seem SS" his voice was low and deep, it vibrated in Alfreds ears.

Alfred felt a knot form in his stomach, "well I am" he said, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. "What makes you think I'm not?" He asked, "we don't smile like that" he said monotonous. "Well I always try to smile no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

"This job is nothing to smile about" Ludwig said, looking straight ahead. "Exactly! Everyone's so down in the dumps that at least someone has to smile even if it's fake" Alfred stated, "and it looks like you've never smiled in your life." Ludwig looked at him carefully, what a strange man he thought, like no one he's ever seen, he's absolutely ridiculous. "Soon you'll find it difficult to even sleep knowing that you even wear this uniform" he paused, "there's nothing honorable about this and is certainly not worth even a fake smile"

Alfred huffed, what was this guys deal? Nazis love what they do and they're heartless and cruel, right? He isn't about to let this damn kraut get to his head that he actually has a soul and doesn't like what he does. "Yeah, sure.." he mumbled, "but I've been sleepin' like a baby so maybe you're just too soft" he teased. Ludwig glared at Alfred with very intimidating ice blue eyes, it scared him though he'd never admit it.

"You don't know anything" the tall German walked at a faster pace leaving Alfred behind. Alfred snorted as the broad shouldered man left him. He'd like to punch the guy in that perfect jaw of his, but he decided to ignore him, it's not like he'll ever see him frequently anyway. The man was intimidating, sure, but he doesn't scare that easily.

Once Alfred reached the main office, he sat down in a leather chain in front of a large desk, the man sitting at the desk was a short man, his dark hair combed to the side and a weird mustache that looked like a small box under his nose, he tried hard to not glare at the disgusting thing before him, he knows he isn't human. Alfred Looked at the chair to the right of him and saw the familiar German. By God, why is he here? If he is assigned a mission with this Ken doll he'd probably scream. Alfred continued to complained in his head.

The man in front of them spoke, "I called you here today to let you know I've assigned you to a mission," his voice made Alfreds skin crawl "I'm sending you out to the American front line, both of you shall work together to steal American and possibly British plans" he cleared his throat, "you'll be leaving in two weeks"

"Wait, you want us to sneak into American camps to steal plans?" Alfred said, not sure if he heard the man correctly and he doesn't want to do it with this guy either, he can't in anyway help the axis, he's an American spy! He has to stay in Germany and complete his actual mission, not to some rotten cabbages dirty work! "Yes, is there a problem" Alfred shook his head and but on a fake smile, "of course not, sir"

The two men stood up and saluted, if Alfred stayed in that room any longer, he'd vomit. Ludwig noticed the man's anger and anxiety, making a mental note of it, they walked out of the room and Alfred a gave a small sigh of relieve. "So, I'm stuck with you, great.." Ludwig crossed his arms, "is there a problem with me?" He asked, Alfred Looked at him and smirked, "maybe, who knows" he was trying to refrain from bitch slapping the man, this is going to be a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really, really short. I'll try to lengthen the chapters, curse being an underwriter! Anyway, I'll try to start posting regularly but so far it has been difficult because of school work. *gasp* problems already and it's only the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I'm so sorry, I guess I could say I've been really busy dealing with moving across the country, and high school has made me forget that this existed ;-; I have been working on various other projects such as my novel and comic book series actually based off hetalia but with a more cynical twist. Also, I'll admit" Voltron has been distracting me quite a bit from the hetalia fandom.

What a seriously strange man, Ludwig thought again. Though he appeared friendly, good eyes could tell he was uncomfortable and seething with anger, he could feel it. He digged his finger nails into his hands, as his smile was more of grimace. You could almost see anger in his bright cobalt eyes. Ludwig made note to keep an eye on him of anything suspicious. He didn't like the riche either, hated it with every bone of his body but it's all that Germany has. His beloved nation once proud was ripped to shreads, the economy raped by the the English and French and the German people being treated as filthy dogs. Hitler promised to make things better and he did, but Ludwig didn't want a war, he doesn't want to wear this black uniform stained from the ashes of dead bodies and the smell of guilt lingering off him. The shorter man quickly left, looked like he was bout to be sick after he gave Ludwig one last quick smirk and glare which made him want to punch the pretty boys face byt alas, violence is never the answer to your problems thou sometimes it is a nice one. For god sakes, he's sounding like his idiot brother Gilbert. Being around him has probably caused brain damage. No, no. He shouldn't dare think badly about him or he may aswell hang himself. Gilbert died believing in this cause. He should respect it even though he most certainly didn't like it. 

He swallowed a forming lump in his throat and left the office, keeping a steady pace as he walks down two flights of stairs to his own. He had to scout out the remaining Jews in Munich today, find where ever they are and take them to the labour camps. Ludwig never knew why, he was just told that Jews were evil worthless pieces of human trash that ruined Germany. Deep down he knew it was a gross lie bit it's not like he can belive in anything else besides his leaders words or he aswell might be thrown into the showers, naked, alone, and scared.

He stepped into his office and locked the door behind him, setting his cap on the desk littered with paper work that he was procrastinating to complete even though that wasn't really in his nature. He took his studies very seriously in school, he wish he had the same determine now as he did back then. He sighd, stiing down in the chair, rubbing his temples. A few strands of light blond hair fell over his forehead but he chose to ignore them for now. Funny, Hans, if that is even his real name had darker hair like honney, he was sure out of that funny cold exterior that will probably get him killed he was actually sweet like it too. He should stop thinking about him and get to work. His ride arrives in less than an hour.

\---

Alfred grumbled incoherent curses to himself. He felt sick and his heart was sitting in the pit of his stomach, bathing in his stomach acids. He needs to send his allies a message but he still doesn't knoe how the enigma works. Bah. Whatever. He had other buisness to attend to or whetever cabbage lovers did when they worked their evil schemes of evil. Didn't know how the man with those stupidly pretty ice blue eyes riled him up, maybe he was reminded of someone he used to know and didn't like, like really didn't like. Either way, if he wants to last here he has to start acting accordingly like a proud nationalist socialist and actually sell it or he'll of guys tracing his tail and he'll surely get executed in a horrible way probably, well, most likely or definitely. He's a cold hearty angery German. Sure. He can do this even though he feels like ripping off his own skin and throwing it in the trash where it belongs. He'll make it out of here alive hopefully and live to tell the tail but make it sound ten times cooler than it actually is but equally nerve racking.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh,,,,,,I'm terrible at starting stories, so I apologise. (And it's really, really short, end me) But it will get better, I promise, hopefully...Please bare with me..Anyway, feel free to leave constructive criticism!


End file.
